


I Wanna be a Bearista!

by Zultae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, POV First Person, Valentine's Day, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zultae/pseuds/Zultae
Summary: Hey guys, this is Tia. Happy Valentine’s day! Hope you get lots of awesome chocolates. I also hope your crush confesses to you and not that random person in your class who thinks you like them, but you actually don’t and then turning them down is super awkward and just messes up the whole day and… oops rambling. Have a great day!…………………Did I forget to hit the stop button?





	I Wanna be a Bearista!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the future, years after Marinette and Adrien get married and have kids. Tia, Emma, and Emilie are their three children.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as I sat at my computer, because I was grounded. “Ugh… Tedd, I’m so bored, help meee.” I pouted at my best friend, the kwami. 

“It’s not my fault that you run on stair railings, cross the street before it’s OK to walk, set off fireworks from the top of a parking ramp, and break open someone’s garbage bag so that stray cats can eat out of it.” Tedd told me in his ‘I totally know what you’re supposed to be doing with your life voice’.

“Okay, first off all, the stairs are always crowded so it’s way faster to just run on the railing. Secondly, there were no cars in sight so why do I have to stand there and wait for the light to change when I can cross just fine? Third, my bff Rina gave me those fireworks for my birthday and there was no one at the parking ramp. What am I supposed to do, never use them? Lastly, those cats were super thin and clearly needed something to eat.” I crossed my arms, while I looked over at Tedd, awaiting a response.

Tedd sighed as he looked at me with the ‘are you serious?’ look on his face. Tedd has always looked after me and I guess I was being unreasonable, just a little though. So, I decided to apologize. “Sorry Tedd, I’ll be more careful next time. In all seriousness though, being locked up in here on such a nice day is torture! Look!” I shoved my phone in Tedd’s face to make sure he could see it. “Rina found a super cute ice cream shop!” It was a snap of Rina giving me her signature peace sign while holding a super delicious looking double chocolate chip ice cream cone in the other hand. The shop was the cutest little building with cream colored walls and ice cream cones painted on it. “And Emma took little Emi to the park and they’re having a water balloon fight!” I said as I showed him another snap. Emma is my twin sister by the way, and little Emi is my little sister. Her full name is Emilie, but we call her little Emi so she doesn’t get confused with grandma. Actually, my name was supposed to be Emilie, but my parents decided that Emma and Emilie were too close and didn’t want it to be too confusing. They didn’t really need to, considering how different we ended up. We may have the same blue eyes and blonde hair, but I never got my hair cut, I’ve only had it trimmed whereas Emma has a short bob style haircut. Our personalities are completely different too. Little Emilie has midnight blue hair and green eyes, though. Anyway, that’s enough rambling, time to get back to the story!

So, there I was sitting there at my desk, suuuuuuuper bored. Tedd wasn’t amused by the pictures on my snap chat either, but that’s when I came up with this brilliant idea! So, I turned to Tedd and tried to look as serious as possible. “Tedd, since I’m going to need more money for college what do you think about me getting a part time job?”

Tedd put his little paw-hand thing up to his face. Something he usually did when he was thinking, until he responded: “That sounds like a logical idea. What kind of job are you looking for?”

I couldn’t hold back the smirk creeping up my face as I told him: “I wanna be a bearista!” Get it? Bearista? ‘cause I have the bear miraculous. I know, I love me too. I was so excited I started my applications immediately! 

As Tedd just glared at me and responded. “Seriously?”

A week later I was hired at a café named ‘Don’t Spill the Beans’, can you believe it? The day before Valentines day was my training day. Super boring, don’t need to talk about it. Valentines day though! I decided it was to be bear puns day! So along with my brown work shirt and pink jeans that I decided to wear (I’m supposed to wear black jeans, but since it was Valentine’s day the manager gave it a pass.) I wore an adorable bear ear headband and did my hair in pigtails with pink bows on them. Tedd thought it was a terrible idea, but I thought it was great. In the morning the response I got was mostly “Yeah, whatever, do what you want and just give me my coffee.” But later in the day is when things started to get interesting. 

So, this lady walked in, in a swimsuit, with a giant heart on the upper half. She ordered a strawbeary latte with extra milk. I was like honey, you don’t need that extra milk (in my head of course, so I don’t get fired). Then the next guy comes in, some normal guy in glasses that is just trying not to look at her, because her presence is making him uncomfortable. So, I told him as I handed him his coffee: “That woman’s outfit must be bearly legal.” He clearly got the joke as he almost spit out the coffee. Like a boss, I returned to the cash register completely proud of myself. What happened next, though, is something I was totally not expecting. 

So, there’s this guy in my class who is super hot. He’s got red hair with blonde tips, handsome orange eyes, tall and muscular build. Clearly the type of guy that everyone would ask out on Valentine’s day if it weren’t for one major flaw: his personality. So, up until last year he was cold and kind of a jerk. (or at least that’s what I heard since he’s never been in my class until this year) Anyway, this year he’s friendlier, but he is constantly throwing pickup lines at me and flirting with me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s the dream come true. But it’s one of those things where you feel like if you say “Ohmygosh I love you too!” He’d finally admit to his crimes that he was actually just messing with you and wanted to publicly humiliate you the whole time. Aaaaaand you guessed it! He just walked in the door. I thought to myself: I will not be swayed even though that black hoodie with flames on the bottom looked so good on him, and those black skinny jeans with multiple belts hanging off. Black boots with bright orange laces on them. Why is he so attractive… keep it together! He’s messing with me! He’s doing it on purpose! Just look at him with that mischievous smile on his face. He’s definitely plotting something. Be normal, normal with puns, normal with puns…

“Hey Zeno, what would you prefur from our menu?” I said like the calm intellectual person I am.

He glanced up at my bear ears and leaned towards me with one elbow on the counter. “I’d love to order the bearista to go, but I guess I’ll have to settle for bearries and cream.”

When I brought his order to his table, he thanked me and asked, “You look tired, could it be that you bearly got any sleep?”

To which I responded truthfully “Yeah, when I woke up, I immediately started bearreling down the stairs. I almost didn’t have time for breakfast.” (How did he know I didn’t get much sleep? I swear I put concealer over the dark circles.) Interrupting my thoughts, Kent (my co-worker) broke the smoothie machine. Thank you, Kent, for being more clumsy than I am, but how on earth did you break the smoothie machine when no one even ordered a smoothie?

“Is he even koalafied to do that?” Zeno said as we were staring at Kent.

To which I responded “Well that’s embearressing. I better go help him clean out the cadbeary.” Then I went over to help him fix the smoothie machine. (yeah, that thing wasn’t about to get fixed with two completely oblivious employees looking at it.) I pretended to help fix it though. That was when Emma and little Emi came in. 

“I brought little Emi to get a drink” Emma told me as if it wasn’t obvious. Emma is like the perfect child by the way (not jealous at all).

“Hold my dollie!” Little Emi yelled from somewhere below the counter as I caught a piece of the smoothie machine that came flying out for some reason. (I have great reflexes by the way.) Then I dropped it. (we don’t talk about that)

“I can’t hold your dollie, I’m working.” When I looked down to see what doll she brought, I almost burst out laughing. She brought a stuffed bear wearing a pink dress. “By the way sis, it’s bear pun day.” I told Emma as she looked up at my headband and sighed.

Little Emi jumped up trying to look over the counter as she asked, “bear fun?” (so cute)

“Bear pun.” Emma corrected. “I’ll get the strawbearry latte, what do you want, little Emi?”

“Hot chocolate! So, me and princess furry match!” Emi jumped for joy.

“You named your doll princess furry?” I asked her while I tried really hard to hold back my laughter and went to prepare their drinks. I totally forgot about the piece of the smoothie machine that fell out of my hands and tripped on it, falling… yup… right on top of Kent. I mean, it’s his fault for breaking the smoothie machine, but it was still super awkward. “Uh… sorry?” I said as I helped him up. (I really hoped nobody saw that.) As I looked around it didn’t look like anyone was paying attention except Zeno… of course. Surprisingly, he looked concerned as he mouthed “Are you okay?” to which I responded by mouthing an uncertain “yes?”. I was going to bring Emma and little Emi their drinks when Kent insisted he do it, for some reason. It wasn’t long before I figured out why. When he got to their table, I could tell even from far away that he was a stuttering nervous wreck. Bless that poor soul. I didn’t realize that I was staring at them, until I turned back and saw Zeno right in front of my face. (I almost wet myself literally.)

“I’ll have blackbearry this time.” He demanded.

“I’m not your gofur. Why do you keep ordering drinks?” I retorted. (Seriously, what was his problem?)

“I’m doing koalative research on you.” He said as he leaned in closer, way too close for comfort. I almost thought he was going to kiss me, so I quickly backed up. My face at this point probably looked like a ripe tomato, but I wasn’t going to give in that easily!

“If you go any further I’m not going to sell you any more drinks.” I told him as I was going to cross my arms, but didn’t after I noticed some customers looking over.

“Don’t be so crabby or you’ll never seafood again.” Zeno whined.

Quickly whipping my head back so that my fabulous pigtails viciously slapped me in the face. (getting hair in your eyes is not a fun experience.) I told him “That wasn’t even a bear pun.” Which made him laugh for some reason. It was then, that we heard a loud noise outside followed by people screaming. As we all looked out the glass windows, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Zeno’s hand was slowly inching towards me. (what was he reaching for, I wonder?) Not long after, a man with a heart for a head barged into the front door.

“Wow sir, you bearly made it in time before we closed the café due to a villain attack.” I said as Zeno grabbed my arm. (So that’s what he was reaching for.)

“You didn’t close soon enough!” The man yelled as a beam came out of his head, turning the back wall into heart shaped chocolates. If Zeno hadn’t yanked me out of the way, I probably would have become one too. So… yeah… I should probably end this there… Happy Valentines Day! <3 <3 <3


End file.
